


Donut Fic

by stultiloquent



Category: Death Note
Genre: Crack, Other, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stultiloquent/pseuds/stultiloquent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>something i wrote for Donut Day last week. don't take this seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donut Fic

Sometimes, L hoards donuts. He orders Watari to get him a fresh box from the nearest bakery, eats half of the batch, and stuffs the rest into a trunk under the bed. It was never a problem before, because he’d always lived alone, and nobody would question this ritual of his.

But living with Light chained to his wrist 24/7 was proving to be a problem. For one, he couldn’t very well store stale donuts under their bed, much less take them out when he needed them, because the teen was a bit of a princess – he could smell the first signs of stale baked goods like the princess could feel a pea under layers of mattresses. Normally L was okay with people learning of his strange habits, but the donuts were an entirely different matter.

Still, it was an indulgence he could never go without for an extended period of time. On the third week, he’d started to become more and more easily irritated, and he couldn’t afford to show his hand so soon in front of his main Kira suspect. Finally, one evening, Light decided to take a bubble bath, and after checking all security measures were in place, L half-tip-toed half-ran back to their shared bedroom, pulling out the box of stale donuts he’d hidden for days and days in the farthest corner of his wardrobe.

An eager tongue poked out the side of his mouth, already salivating at the thought of what he was about to do.  _God, it’s been so long…_

He took out the first stale donut with the utmost care, making sure not to break or tear it in any way, shape or form, even though it’s now hard enough to hurt if thrown at somebody else’ head. Just the sight of the crusty layer of strawberry glaze on the donut’s surface was making him hard. The thought of the impending pleasure the donuts would give him sent a thrill through his veins, settling into a stir of desire in his abdomen. Not wanting to waste any more of his stolen time, he pulled the desk chair around so that he’s sat facing away from the bathroom’s entrance and sat down on it unceremoniously. Hands quick and rushed in pulling his pants down, he spared a few hasty strokes to bring himself to full hardness, then positioned the donut at the crown of his dick.

The first thrust was heavenly, the ragged edges of the glazed icing giving his penis just the right amount of friction. A moan bubbled at the back of his throat, but he bit down on his tongue just in time. He couldn’t afford to raise any suspicions, not with the teen just taking a bath in the next door over. But the feeling of danger gave him a heady rush, and it only made his experience more enjoyable. He gave his first donut a few more thrusts, frantic and seeking release. The baked good looked so good on his dick, the sticky sweetness mingling with his precum… He bit onto his sleeve just in time, muffling his groan as he came onto the donut and his hand. He gave his hand a lick, savouring the faded taste of strawberry glaze, before he reached for a second donut. He was still hard; after going without the donuts for so long, there’s a 90% chance he’d burn through his whole stash before he can find relief.

He was on his fourth donut when he heard the sound of bathroom door knob turning. Cursing the teen’s untimely reappearance, he threw all of the donuts back into the box, shoving the box to the far side of the desk with one hand while he re-zipped his jeans with the other. Miracle of all miracles, he was only brushing crumbs off his pants when Light walked out half-dressed, his handcuffs having prevented him from pulling on a shirt.

Making sure he’d schooled his features back to the usual amount of indifference, he gave the teen a nod before he shuffled towards the bathroom. After all, he needed to get the syrup off his dick.

 

*

 

After much insistence from a complaining Light, L groggily took the box out of the room at 6 in the morning (he’d only just fell asleep) to throw it in the kitchen bins. Apparently the teen didn’t want their room to smell like food. He needed to pee though, so he’d placed the box right next to the bin, intending to come back and dispose of it properly in about 30 seconds.

Unfortunately, Matsuda was early today of all days, and in those 30 seconds had meandered into the kitchen. L returned to the kitchen to find the young police office happily munching on a donut.

“Say, Ryuzaki, where did you get these donuts? They’ve got a nice savoury kick to them!”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope nobody i know IRL will find this tbh  
> (Inspiration: [x](http://badly-drawn-anime.tumblr.com/post/120974825771) (and the Panic! at the Disco Bagel Fic))


End file.
